The Power of Love
by Envy's Love
Summary: This story is about Ichigo and Rukia's daughter and how she is targeted by Aizen and his eivl plans. As she grows and becomes stronger she starts forming a relationship with Kenpachi and shows him that the power of love is stronger then anything. KenXoc


The Power of Love

Prologue

A man with bright orange hair paced back and forth in one of the fourth division's medical halls. He had faced countless hollows, Arrancar and Espadas, and not once was he scared. But today was different for Ichigo Kurosaki, the new captain of division thirteen. Today he was scared shitless for his wife and vice captain Rukia Kuchiki, was giving birth to their first child.

"Stop pacing Ichigo, Rukia is fine," said a guy with red hair and tattoos on his forehead. He was leaning against the wall watching Ichigo as he paced. "You look like a tiger in a cage."

"I can't help it, she has been in labor for 3 hours now Renji, something has to be wrong."

"You know, some women go for 3 days?"

"What!!" Ichigo yelled then passed out on the ground twitching and foaming from the mouth, completely unconscious. Renji gave him a prod with his foot and prayed Rukia didn't find out about this. He was too young to die yet. An hour passed before the door to Rukia's room opened and out came the fourth captain Retsu Unohana and her vice captain Isane Kotetsu.

"So where is the proud father?" Unohana asked as she looked around. When her eyes landed on Renji he was pointing at the ground. Following his figure she saw the unconscious captain on the floor. "Oh dear, this isn't good." Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out a metal vile, opened it then put it under Ichigo's nose.

"Uh, what is that horrible smell?" asked Ichigo as he came to and got up. "It smells like a hollow threw up."

"Haha, your close, it's actually the acidic fluid from a hollow's stomach." Unohana said as she smiled at Ichigo. "It's really good for waking up unconscious people and it's also really acidic and can burn through anything but this certain metal." She held up the metal vile to show him.

"That's messed up Unohana, really messed up."

"Well it works doesn't it? Now do you want to go see your daughter or just stand there all day?"

Ichigo just stared at her then at Rukia's room. "My daughter?" he asked in a shaky voice. "My daughter?" he repeated.

"Yes that's what she said so stop staring and get your ass in there." Renji pushed Ichigo toward the door, opened it, and then pushed him inside. "Now go have some along time with you family. I will go tell captain Byakuya that he is an uncle to a healthy baby girl."

Ichigo didn't hear a thing Renji had said for he was staring at his wife and baby girl. He walked over and gave Rukia a kiss on her forehead then looked down at his sleeping daughter's face. "So how are you feeling?'

"Better now that this little one is out. She was being stubborn and didn't want to coming out." Rukia said as she brushed a finger over one of the baby's soft cheeks. "She didn't want to leave her mommy."

"Did you name her yet?"

"I named her Masaki after your mother if that's okay with you."

He looked down at his daughter. "Yea, that's a perfect name for her Rukia." He gently stroked Masaki's orange hair and kissed Rukia on her forehead again. "We made one beautiful baby."

"Yes we did." Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a pissed off Byakuya. "Niisama!"

"Why is it that I was not informed of my niece's birth after she was born and not right when my sister went into labor?"

"Sorry that I was more concerned about getting my wife to the fourth division then informing you." Ichigo said sarcastically. "I will remember the next time now."

"See that you do. Now may I hold my niece?" Byakuya asked looking at the pink bundle in Rukia's arms.

"Sure you can Niisama." Rukia sat up as Byakuya came over and handed him Masaki.

"What did you name her? She looks so much like you Rukia except she has his hair color."

"We named her Masaki after Ichigo's mother."

"That is a lovely name." He then gently handed Masaki back to Rukia and headed toward the door. "I will go and announce the new arrival to all of the other captains." With that he was out the door before Ichigo could protest.

"Looks like you're not going to get any rest any time soon Rukia." Ichigo sighed as he sat down on the edge of Rukia's bed.

*Six Years Later*

A loud alarm rang though out the Seireitei waking all its inhabitants including a six-year-old Masaki Kurosaki. Masaki got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked out of her room and out into the mane part of the Kuchiki estate. "Mommy, Daddy, what's going on?" she asked sleepily when she spotted them with the rest of thirteenth and sixth divisions.

Rukia left Ichigo's side as he and Byakuya barked out orders to all their subordinates. "Everything's okay sweetie, we just have a hollow breach, but mommy and daddy are going to take care of it. You just go back into your room and stay there okay."

"Okay mommy."

"That a girl." Rukia kissed Masaki's forehead then went back toward Ichigo who nodded and then they both left.

Going back to her room Masaki picked up her favorite Chappy doll and crawled back into bed and laid there. Suddenly the screen door leading out to the garden flew open with a loud crack causing her to bolt upright.

"Man, why do I always get the stupid errands?" A man said as he came into her room. He had green hair and eyes along with a skull of a wolf on his head. Masaki instantly knew what his was, he was an Arrancar. She had heard a lot about them from her mom and dad, and that they are really powerful and that if she ever seen one to run and hide. The Arrancar looked around the room until his eyes spotted Masaki. "You have to be kidding me! The thing that I'm to get is this little brat." He walked over to her and crouched down. "Oh well, come on little girl, my master wants you. So we can do this the easy way and you just coming with me or we can do this the hard way and I take you kicking and screaming. It's your call kid."

Masaki just stared at the Arrancar as she slowly inched closer to her only exit. She wanted to get as far away as she could from him before she bolted toward the door. She moved about an inch before the Arrancar caught on.

"Where do you think your going little girl?" He reached out to grab her but she was too quick and ran to her door. Before she opened the door she turned around and held out her right arm.

"Bakudo 73!" she yelled as five yellow lights shot out at the Arrancar as five large pillars formed above him and slammed him into the floor. Masaki then ran out the door and out of the Kuchiki estate.

Back in the room, the five pillars cracked and crumbled away. "Haha, no wonder Lord Aizen wants this girl so bad; she can use kido without incantations. They may be weak right now, but as she grows…man, Aizen will have a run for his money." Snapping his fingers three large wolf-like hollows appeared. "Find her and call for me." The hollows sniffed around the room then left. "You can run little girl, but you can't hide."

_______

As Masaki ran away from the Kuchiki estate she heard battles going on everywhere. She made a right turn and ran into a dead end for the fourth time. "Why is this place a maze!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. "All I want is my mommy!" After wiping her eyes she turned around to head in a new direction but came face to face with three hollows. Those hollows then threw their heads back and howled. Not knowing what to do Masaki backed up until her back hit the wall. Hearing a zipping sound the same Arrancar from before appeared before her again.

"Well done boys, you may go now," said the green eyed Arrancar as he snapped his figures causing the hollows to disappear. "Now come with me little girl before I get angry." He then started to walk up toward her. Suddenly everything froze and the air became so cold that Masaki could see her breath.

"It seems that you are in quite a bind little one," came a soft female voice. Looking right beside her, Masaki saw the most beautiful woman that she ever saw. The woman had long pale blue hair that framed her pale heart shaped face. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a white obi tied up butterfly style. But what caught Masaki's attention the most were her deep blue eyes. They were such a deep blue that they almost looked to be black.

"Now, look at this guy," she said as she walked up to him. "He looks to be bored out of his mind like this means nothing to him." She flicked his nose then turned around and smiled at Masaki. "Let's show him that we're not to be toyed with." Walking back over and gave Masaki an icy kiss on her forehead. "But you have to say my name first." With that said she turned into snow and blew away unfreezing time.

'Just say her name? What does she mean I never meat her before.' Masaki was confused and scared as the Arrancar got closer to her. 'Who could she be?'

'Look deep within yourself little one, you will find your answer,' the woman's soft voice came from inside her head. 'Look inside yourself.'

Masaki closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked straight into the Arrancar's eyes then stood up.

"So are you going to come with me now?" he asked stopped right in front of her.

Masaki just looked up at him then smiled. "Let's have some fun Koorihime!" There was a sudden burst of spiritual pressure that pushed the Arrancar back a few yards. When everything settled Masaki looked down at her hand and saw that she was holding a light blue steel fans that was almost as big as her body.

"Haha! Is that your zanpaku-to? Haha, I don't think you can even swing it." The Arrancar laughed as he started to close in on her again. Suddenly the wall on his right side started to crumble, and then with a loud explosion it gave way reviling a large man with his hair in long spicks that had bells on the ends.

"See Ken-chan, I told you this was the right direction," said a pink haired girl as she popped out from behind the man's broad shoulders. "Oh, looky, looky Ken-chan! It's Berry-chan's kid."

"I see that Yachiru." Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the eleventh division said as he looked from Masaki to the Arrancar. "Looks like you got some trouble kid."

"Damn, now this is a problem," the Arrancar said as he looked at Kenpachi then back at Masaki. "You're lucky little girl, but you wont escape me, Kira Hitoshi, until next time kid." With that he made a rip in the air and passed through it. Once he was gone Masaki dropped her zanpaku-to and her legs finally gave out from under her.

"Whoa there." Kenpachi caught her before she hit the ground. "Come on kid, I'll take you to your parents." He then picked up her zanpaku-to. "You got one nice zanpaku-to kid I will give you that, but I think your too small to use it yet ha-ha. Ok Yachiru, which way?"

"Um, go right Ken-chan!" Yachiru said as she pointed right. Following Yachiru's directions Kenpachi started to walk. "Now make a left Ken-chan!" Kenpachi turned and faced a dead end. "No it was the left! Yeah that's right, go left Ken-chan!"

Sighing Kenpachi looked down at Masaki and smiled. "Get comfy kid 'cuz this is going to take a while."


End file.
